My precious little toy
by HelenMayson
Summary: Un petit jouet,c’est tout ce que je suis pour lui…je ne suis là que pour assouvir ses désirs...pourtant,je sais que ce qui me lie à lui est plus que physique..." une petite fic sans grande prétention, pour comprendre lisez


**Avant de commencer, je précise qu'aucun des personnages présents dans cette fiction n'est à moi, ils appartiennent tous à Hoshino Katsura, il s'agit simplement d'une modeste fiction écrite par une fan pour les fans ^^ (vu comme ça, ça fait très officiel hein …bon j'arrête mes blabla inutiles et je commence) Enjoy !**

_« Un petit jouet, c'est tout ce que je suis pour lui… lui qui se tient à mes côtés en ce moment, sa présence rassurante et effrayante à la fois…je sais que ce qui l'attache à moi est bien plus que ce qu'il prétend…pourtant…je ne lui demande pas de m'aimer, seulement de me laisser l'aimer…ça me suffit amplement… »_

Il venait le soir, lorsque les couloirs de la Congrégation étaient presque vides, il mettait ses bras autour de ma taille et m'embrassait dans le cou, chaque fois le même rituel, c'était un peu le signal qu'il avait trouvé pour me dire qu'il voulait qu'on se voit, et la majeur partie du temps, je finissais dans sa chambre…c'était « notre petit secret »…c'est comme ça qu'il appelait ses petites visites nocturnes…

La première fois que c'est arrivé, c'était pendant une mission, moi, la jeune exorciste sans expérience qui ne causait que des catastrophes, et lui, le froid, le grand kendoka, puissant, me protégeant malgré lui et me réprimandant à la moindre occasion…Mais ce soir là, nous étions tout les deux dans la chambre d'une auberge, j'avais laissé filé l'innocence que nous cherchions et je m'attendais à ce qu'il me démolisse verbalement, pourtant, lorsqu'il avança vers moi et lorsque je fermais les yeux, la seule chose que je sentis fut ses lèvres sur les miennes…Pourquoi m'embrassait-il ? Je ne le savais pas, et même maintenant, je ne le sais toujours pas, mais ce baiser s'avoua être le précurseur d'une étrange nuit où se liaient froideur et désir charnel…

C'est le soir, à cette heure-ci, il doit me chercher, je suis debout devant le balcon, regardant la neige tomber, on est en plein milieu de l'hiver. Je dois dire que j'ai un peu froid, quand je sens des mains se positionner autour de ma taille, c'est Kanda, comme à son habitude il commence à m'embrasser dans le cou, je sais déjà ce qu'il veut…il m'emmène dans sa chambre et commence à retirer mon uniforme, mais le chemisier fait résistance, il l'ouvre avec force, pour ne pas dire le déchire…quelques uns des boutons gisent près de la veste de mon uniforme et bientôt près de ce qui reste de mon chemisier…la nuit commence de cette façon, comme à chaque fois, et se terminera aussi simplement…comme à chaque fois…

Le lendemain me semble arriver trop vite, je n'ai même pas pu profiter de ses bras qu'il se lève, met son pantalon et récupère sa veste avant de se diriger vers la porte, tout ce que je peux faire c'est m'asseoir, le regarder partir et soupirer. Mais comme s'il sentait le malaise dans mon soupir, il s'arrête et me demanda ce que j'ai, avec le ton froid et distant qui fait sa spécialité. Je ne trouve rien à répondre, à quoi je m'attendais, sérieusement, depuis le début je n'étais qu'un petit jouet, un objet servant à assouvir ses pulsions, pourquoi me traiterait-il autrement ? Secrètement, à l'intérieur de moi, je souhaitait qu'il me témoigne ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'affection, même si ce n'était pas de l'amour…

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais moi, j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui…et même s'il ne m'aimait pas, tout ce que je voulais c'est qu'il me laisse l'aimer…ça me suffisait amplement…je lui tourne alors le dos, attendant le moment où il m'abandonnerait sous le bruit du bois se refermant pour laisser libre cour à ma déception. Mais au lieu de ça, je n'entends rien, je ne sens que ses mains sur mes hanches, ses lèvres sur mon épaule, son souffle sur ma nuque…il me tire en arrière et me fait basculer sur le lit…Commence à m'embrasser…je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe, mais je me laisse faire, si je m'étais débattu la première fois, peut-être n'en serais-je pas là aujourd'hui…

Voyant mon manque d'enthousiasme, il se redresse, les paumes de ses mains fermement posée sur le matelas et son regard me transperçant, je ne peux rien faire à part détourner le mien…Même bien avant que je ne devienne son petit jouet, il me faisait peur, jamais je n'aurais osé croisé directement son regard, et il semblerait que ça n'ai pas beaucoup changé. Mais il met sa main sur ma joue, me tournant vers lui, je ne sais pas comment réagir, rien que le fait de le regarder me couvre de honte, mes yeux pourraient trahir mes sentiments…

Il retire sa main de ma joue, se couche à côté de moi puis me prend dans ses bras. Je n'ai qu'une envie, le serrer à mon tour…mes mains tremblent, comme si elles bougeaient d'elles-mêmes. Je me blotti contre Kanda et ce dernier me serre un peu plus…Une question sort alors de ma bouche : « Ne suis-je qu'un jouet pour toi, un objet pour assouvir ? » Un silence se fait sentir dans la salle, je frémis sous l'effet du froid, puis il me répond, tout en me lâchant et allant chercher la couverture restée à terre : « oui ». Je perçois cette réponse comme une douche froide, il me couvre alors et reviens près de moi, je cache mon visage sous la couverture pour cacher mon visage rougit par la honte et la déception, puis il soulève la couverture et me regarde en souriant : « Tu es mon précieux petit jouet, et bien plus encore… » Dit-il en m'embrassant. Il me saisit et m'embrasse dans le cou, puis descend plus bas…encore plus bas…beaucoup trop bas pour moi…o/////O

_« Finalement, tant qu'à être un petit jouet…autant être un précieux petit joue…et même plus encore… »_

**Merci d'avoir lu, c'est une fiction sans grande prétention mais qui j'espère aura plu.**

**Courtoisement masaari ^c^**


End file.
